Jenny and Oswin Oswald
by rycbarm123
Summary: Oswin Oswald left her family to protect them, and has been stranded in the dalek asylum. Now, they want her back. But how long will they have? Sorry, this is my 1st story, and I'm horrible at summaries. Sorry! Hope you like it anyways!


I, Oswin Oswald, was running from the daleks. Again. Also from my sister, and my dad. I was a genius, putting some of my memories into a blank dalek shell. How that happened, I don't know. Well, I _do_ know, but don't ask me. Just don't even ask. I wasn't proud of it though, I'll tell you that. Back to the present now.

Running from my dad hurt, running from my big sister hurt even more. I left her, SAVED her even, and got stuck here. It wasn't even that I didn't want to see them, in fact, I would LOVE that. But not now.

I saw a flash of blonde hair running towards me quickly, then was gone. I swallowed a sob. _Jenny._ She was here. Looking for me. Running towards me. _Crap!_ I thought. _Not really how I planned it, but oh well. _

"OSWIN!" She screamed at me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I was about to answer, but then got a hug instead.

"Oh, uh, hey Jenny. Ow, yes, nice to see you too." I was gasping for air, as seeing I was crying and being squashed to a bug at the same time. "Hi." I was sobbing, and not even caring. She was stroking my hair, crying softly.

"Where have you been?" she pushed away from me. "I've been looking for you for a year! Do you know how hard that is? To have your younger sister sacrifice herself to the daleks, and not have any control over it? Dad has been an emotional _mess. _And I haven't even seen mom for a while, either. Well, your mom, anyways. I'm a pure 'daddy's girl.'" She laughed, then was serious again.

"Well, no, I don't know." I started. "But my life has been hell for all this time. Did you say it was a year? I really didn't know, Jenny, I'm sorry. Dad will be dad though, and mom will be mom. They both have different styles of handling this stuff." I looked at her. "We've got to go. I've got a lot to explain, and we've got to find dad."

"Don't forget Amy and Rory." Jenny said. "And watch your tongue, before I cut it out for you!" she threatened.

I turned. "What? Who are they?" I said, ignoring the second part.

"Dad's friends. We are leaving, right?"

"Oh, yes, we are. Come on!" I grabbed her hand. She laughed and ran with me, letting me tow her away.

"So where are we?" she asked.

"Dalek asylum." I answered.

She jerked to a stop. "What are you then? How are you not a dalek?"

I smiled, and gestured to my body. "Part time lord, remember? Something I got from dad. Been running all this time, come on." I started to turn again, but she jerked my hand again, making me stop.

"How many hearts do you have?"

"Two."

"Okay… That's good. I guess. So since we both have two hearts, we are safe? Then why did Dad get a wristband?"

"Huh? Don't mention stuff unless you'll explain!" I protested.

"You first! You promised your story!" she countered.

"Fine! When it is safe, and we stop, and when with dad, I will explain to you what happened." I bargained.

"Fine!" she snapped, but that attitude didn't stay very long, because we both heard my voice say-

"Oh Mr. Grumpy."

Jenny looked at me. "That wasn't you." I turned around to look at her.

I moistened my lips. "I'll explain later. I said that, now come on."

"No! Tell me now, sister! You are hiding something from me, aren't you?" I opened my mouth, but then, I heard-

"Oswin?" a new voice asked. I looked in front of me, the way I was facing a second ago.

"Dad?" my voice cracked. "Is that you? Really? You… changed. Did you regenerate?"

He looked at me, and mouthed 'Oswin' again, tears forming in his eyes. He held out his arms, which I gladly ran into. "Oswin." He cried. "Oswin, where have you been? I was just about to come find you. I heard your voice… somewhere." He broke out of the hug and held me at arm's length. "How are you? How did I just hear your voice above me? It was you, I know your voice anywhere. How? Please, explain, but not now." He dropped his arms, and looked around. "Do you know how to get back to the portal from here?"

"Yeah. That's where we were going." We started running, for the first time as a family. It took us long enough.

We continued running for a little bit when we all froze. For a good reason, too. Daleks. All in front of us. An army of daleks, looking at us, their staff thingies pointed at us. The Doctor froze.

"Doc-tor." They said. "We-have. A-request. We want some-thing."

He looked so surprised that their sentence didn't contain the word wasn't "exterminate," that he actually answered. "What?"

"Your two prized possessions that you always have with you."

"What? Amy and Rory?"

"No. They are with you now."

He gasped. "No…No. No. NO! NO! I just got them back! I will not just let you take them. They are my daughters! They, they!" He stammered. If you've ever seen The Doctor mad, then you have a fairly good image of what he looks like now.

Something that you should probably know about my dad, assuming you don't already know, is that when he gets mad, he often loses control of things and becomes less observant.

Which is why the daleks were successful, and why this story was even written.

My dad rambled on, getting angrier and angrier whenever the daleks tried to insert or say something.

"Dad-"I tried to warn, but he cut me off.

"Not now Oswin!" He snarled at me.

"Dad the daleks were fixed! They now know how to change themselves." I continued kind of desperately. "They now have stun guns! They are about to-"I stopped with a scream.

"NO!" The Doctor collapsed on the ground.

The daleks looked at us. "He-is-not-dead."

That didn't reassure us. Needless to say, we ran. Or tried to, anyways. The daleks turned on us, and used their stuns on us. We collapsed on top of each other, but at least we were together. Whatever was going to happen now, we could take it.

We woke up at the same time, feeling different than we did before. Feeling pain. Feeling lost. But most of all, feeling hate. We were across from each other, looking at each other. Needles were in our faces. We were hooked up to a machine, holding hands. 'Human.' I mouthed. I was wearing my pretty red dress. I had pain shooting all up and down my spine. I didn't know how long we stood like that, but it was a while. A _long _while. We were standing up for at least a month. At least, I think so.

The next time I was fully aware of what was happening, I was running next to Jenny. Don't ask me why I was running, how I was running, or how long I was running. I just know that I was running. We continued running for about two hours nonstop. We didn't get tired- that was for kids. We were looking for the person we hated most-dad. The daleks explained all of this while we were burning.

Our mission- find dad, and exterminate him. We weren't full daleks, so don't worry too much. The way the daleks described it was- "Puppets."

We were part daleks. The second worst thing that could ever happen to the Doctors daughters. Second only to becoming full daleks. But here we were, alive, healthy, and wanting revenge. We just didn't know why. Now don't get us wrong, we loved our dad.

But he left us. That's what the daleks said. And we believed them. Who else is there to believe?

They gave us eyestalks, dalek armor, and the weapons. They have been tracking down dad, and put us on the same planet as him. Before we knew it, we saw that little blue box of his, just sitting down, just materializing.

Something good about being half-daleks is that you share thoughts instantly. We weren't just running silently though. We were coming up with a plan. Which was to torture our dad in the worst possible way before we killed him.

So I suppose you want to know our plan, huh? **I immediately lay down, acting dead, while Jenny runs a little which away and does the same thing. We want to know just how badly our dad is hurt, so he can feel our pain, our resentment. **Thankfully though, we could control our eyestalks, so he wouldn't know what happened immediately.

The plan was in action.

He was starting to step outside, talking to someone, who we later figured out was not Amy and Rory, but a temporary companion. "Now, what shall I…" his sentence drifted off, seeing us lying there, 'dead.' "No. No no no no NO! What did they…" he was crying on his knees, unable to approach us.

And for a second, I felt guilty. But only a second, because we had a mission to do.

He started crawling towards me first, (Jenny was farther away,) making pathetic sobbing noises. I pitied him, but that was before he grabbed my hand and started trying to heal me with his time lord magic, which he should have known was useless. That was when I sat up, yanked my hand out of his grasp, and took my eyestalk out, along with the other things. About 5 feet away, Jenny did the same. We stood up in unison.

The Doctor gasped, and quickly backed away. A tear traced down his cheek, just once before he tried to get into the TARDIS. Jenny, however, intercepted him and blocked his way. "Hello 'dad.'" She said.

"What did they do to you two?" he asked, horrified.

"What does it look like?" I snapped. "Now, Dad, or should I say Doctor?" I watched him cringe as I said that. "We, are going to make you pay. You left us, and left us stranded with the daleks. You merely watched as we were taken away! Now look at us!" I was crying, I

couldn't help it. "It's all your fault!"

He was looking down, suppressing a million emotions. Finally, he said, "Did the daleks tell you that?" He took our silence as a conformation. "Because it isn't true." He looked into our faces as he said that. "I bet you can't even remember what happened, can you?" We shook our heads.

"The daleks tampered with our memories." Jenny inserted, then looked confused. The daleks did a good job.

"Okay, so you know they did that? And you still believe what they are telling you?" He said. "You seem to have gotten…" he glanced up at the sky. "Never mind."

"Okay, anyways. Back to what I was saying." The dalek in me was taking over, ridding me of my human emotions. "We were sent on an important mission. Would you like to know what that mission is?"

"Well, I figure you'll tell me anyways, so-" I stopped him.

"Yes, Doctor, I'll tell you anyways." I paused, to make it a little dramatic and suspenseful." Now, our mission was to exterminate the predator."

He moistened his lips nervously. "But you won't. I'm your dad, Oswin, Jenny."

"Yes." Said a new voice. "And I'm their mum."

All three of us looked to where the voice was.

"Mum." Jenny and I whispered in unison.

She smiled. "Hello Sweeties. Now, I thought that you wanted a family, so why are you trying to kill your dad?" she raised an eyebrow at us.

"We do want a family." Jenny stared at her. "How are we supposed to _do_ this? We're part time lords, we… we can't..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

That was when River's protective instincts kicked in, and she gave Jenny a hug. "It's okay sweetie. Now, I'm just going to…" There was a loud bang, followed by a pop, and when the smoke cleared, Jenny was lying on the ground.

"What did you do to her?" I cried, but not before River pointed the object at me, and pulled the trigger.

I woke up to hearing my mom say, "I think she's coming around, sweetie."

The doctor rushed around next to her. "Are you okay? Oswin, can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

"The TARDIS, sweetie." Mom replied. "Now just stay down and Doctor," she called. He turned around at her and raised his eyebrows. "Do _not _give her any shiny metal surface or glass. We don't need to deal with this right now."

He nodded, then smiled as he looked over me. "You will be alright, so don't worry." He bent down, gave me a peck on the forehead, and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, I turned to mom and asked her, "What did you shoot me with?"

"I shot you with a very strong dose of sleeping medication. It wasn't lethal, don't worry." She said, seeing my expression.

"Well, you just… have a tendency to shoot people with lethal… stuff." I said somewhat sheepishly. "What else was in it?"

"Pain killers. And, well, yes, sweetie. It's called self-defense. When you travel the universe, you really need to be prepared for anything and everything. I'm sure you'll catch up." She winked at me. "So, your story. Now sweetie, I'm running at my wits end with you two."

I laughed, then winced. "Why does my side hurt?"

"Well… you sort of… _fell _on it when I shot you with the medication."

"Fell on what?"

"You're… side." She smiled, a sort of forced smile.

"You're lying. Where's Jenny?" I demanded.

"I'm here." Jenny's voice said from the shadows. "Sister, are you okay? I woke up a few hours ago, but you've been out longer, which isn't really normal… and then everyone was so worried that you didn't make it." She stepped out of the shadows with a worried expression on her face.

"Make what?"

"Your first regeneration…" she paused for a second to let that sink in." but you didn't change appearance. You are a weird girl, you know that?" she mused. "I mean, I also did that, but to have two people do it…"

"Both related to the very last time lord… it can't be a coincidence, can it? Jenny, can you leave…" my head collapsed on the bed, and the world went dark.

I woke up, not knowing where I was, not remembering anything. I didn't know anything, besides two things- 1) My name is Clara Oswald & 2) I had a sister named Jenny.

"Oswin! OSWIN!" a man was sobbing beside me, obviously in real pain.

I sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry, can I help you with something?"

He looked at me. "Oswin?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, no. My name is Clara Oswald, who's Oswin?"

"You are." the man said. "River? Jenny?" he called. "I need help! Oswin is Oswin, but she's not…"

"Sweetie, wake up." an unfamiliar voice said, but I got the feeling she wasn't talking to me.

The next time I woke up, my name was Clara Oswald, and then…. That was it. No more was known to me. I had no family, but I did have a faint impression of a name that started with a j. Jamie? Joan? No… none of these.

I knew I was cold, seeing I was wearing a raggedy red dress and weird shoes that read one star. Dirt covered my legs and arms and face. Nothing was making sense, and I didn't really know why I went straight to the bar and cleaned up, and got a job. After working there for about six months, I got another job. Babysitter.

Coming up fast and right around the corner was…. Christmas. And Francesca has apparently been having nightmares about the old, cruel, abusive, and mean babysitter. Luckily though, I discovered the Doctor. A helper. Healer. He could be anyone. Especially

to me. I asked him to come up to me and help with the danger.

But Doctor also meant a chance of danger. I learned that when I first met him. What happened was the snowmen started to appear. But nope, not regular snowmen. 'Snow that could think,' as the Doctor put it.


End file.
